Harry Potter, The art transfiguration contest
by The Prime Cronos
Summary: This is a oneshot which will be part of my whole story. During the triwizard tournament there are extra contests between the schools. One is the art transfiguration contest and Luna is competing. Only Luna's performance is done so far. Enjoy. Rated T for savety Please R


The Transfiguration art contest

Harry sat with Hermione in the stands; Ron was once more too good for himself to watch art.

Lee Jordan announced the contestant:" Good afternoon fellow Hogwarts students and friends from Europe. Today we witness the Transfiguration art contest. One student from each school will be performing a show involving the art of Transfiguration to their best. As absolutely no one as seen these shows even in practise this is a premier. So now let me introduce the three lovely ladies for the night. For Hogwarts let me introduce you to the lovely Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. The lovely ladies from Beauxbatons will bewitch you with Dominique Lezar and from the icy north of Norway Anna Krushtova."

"Without no further introductions, the stage is yours Luna Lovegood."

Luna came through the side ante door of the great hall onto the stage. Most noticeable about her was her dress. In the dark of the great hall it appeared to be plain white. The dress looked like a white scarf wrapped around her from her top right shoulder to her left foot. To the annoyance of the older and more conservative parents, it was revealing far too much skin. In addition the scarf had a silk strap along it, which would turn up if she turned around herself fast enough.

Her long blonde hair was elegantly tied up to a nod, with the last strand hanging down with the addition of two strands gracing Luna's pace.

With a flick of her wand the air was suddenly filled with little water droplets, but no one noticed as at the same time music started playing.

The sound came from all around the great hall, playing Shewolf (falling to pieces.)

It started with a constant bass beat slowly the main music dropping in. Luna loved this song bitter sweetly. She could a identify herself far too good with the song. It not only held her beauty in it, but also her sorrows about her deceased mum and her crazed dad in addition to all the mobbing and laughter she suffered in school.

She was calm and did not feel nervous about her performance, she had practiced it often enough. No one knew her real beauty.

So she let her magic lose and let herself be taking away by her emotions. As her magic struck out she was blazed now in light her dress sparkling and receiving ahs and ohs.

For those people in the stands looking in awe and some noticed that not the dress was the most prominent feature of her, but her eyes. They were of deep yellow and blazing with fire.

'Pathetic' cruised through her head as the crowd stared at her.

So now she stood in the middle of the great hall, half a meter in the air with her wand hovering in the air between her hands, a wind blowing up her dress and her lose strands of hair. The water droplets pulsing to the tact of the beat. As the beat accelerated and the droplets began to explode and began to circle around low and on the final beat before it dropped they turned into crystals showering the great hall with the reflections of the broken light.

To Harry it was one of the most beautiful spectacle he had ever seen, as he also to in all the emotion Luna emitted on the floor. A lone tear falling down his face.

With the quickening of the beat Luna had grabbed her wand still being in mid air and was waving it frantically around herself until her arms became a blur too fast for normal eyes to follow. As the beat dropped she fell forward transforming into a beautiful wolf, with piercing yellow eyes. It was in mid sprint as the crystals now seemed to rush past the beast. Then the lyrics started.

_"A shot in the dark, a past lost in space."_

The wolf suddenly was hit in the side by an invisible force and flung to the ground. Slowly coming back to its feet, one could see blood flowing down the where it had been hid. Next to it the crystals had become snowflakes. Blood were they fallowing down onto the floor.

_"Where do I start? The past, and the chase?"_

The wolf looked around in fear searching for its attackers. There a second wolf appeared with emerald eyes. He licked her once encouragingly to get up again.

The wolves jumped into the air again and started running, the crystals around it becoming a blur while the lyrics went on. Harry sat there in the stance moved to the core as he recognized the wolf immediately. Now his tears were falling freely silently to the floor.

_"You hunted me down, like a wolf, a predator!"_

Suddenly arrows and spears dropping with blood healed down behind the running wolves.

_"I felt like a deer in love lights."_

The scene suddenly morphed into a peaceful clearing in a wood with the two wolves running around playfully. The scene emitting the feeling of pure harmony until the next line of lyrics.

_"You love me and I froze in time."_

Now showing Luna again in a foetal position with her arms parallel, a bright shining orb in between her hands. Lone blood red tear falling down her face until she was gone again for the wolf again.

_"Hungry for the flesh of mine" _

The crystals in the hall now all red gave the audience a shudder. Meanwhile the dance floor around her was covered with a thin surface. With the now returning beat, each time the bass stroke louder the surface would explode in grown spikes coming out of the floor at random positions. With the next line the crystals in the air started to pulse again, expanding in volume with each beat.

_"But I can't compete with the shewolf who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes, cause I'm falling to pieces?_

_I'm falling to pieces"_

Luna appeared again, hunted by something or someone. Her face was full of fear and as she ran with the sparkling crystals now letting appear the scene in black light, letting Luna's dress shine violet as she ran. At the start of the question she fell to the floor looking questioning up to the audience like demanding an answer for why some of the students had treated her that bad over the years.

At the last line her figure broke apart and the room exploded into the spikes while slowly a great wolf had reappeared looking around with his big piercing, yellow eyes and how it seemed in every single one of them, sparking the feelings of fear and regret.

As the chorus melody ended the wolf head leaped forward shrinking in size with the whole body reappearing behind it. It ran to its companions it now travelled with. The group of four wolves, who were joined by a brown eyed wolf and a red eyed wolf. Harry also recognized them as Hermione and Ron.

_"Did she lie in wait, was I bait to pull you in? The thrill of the kill you fill ,is a sin!"_

Suddenly in front of the wolves appeared Luna again while the rest of the great hall was in darkness. The wolves stopped and gave a sad cry as if pleading for help, but Luna vanished, her yellow eyes leaving a glow behind as another wolf, this time with ice blue cold eyes leaped from behind though the illusion. The wolf was clearly already wounded and bleeding with parts of its fur missing. It gave a warning bark as the illusion was disrupted by arrows and spears. None hitting their target as the wolves turned around running from the audience.

_I lay with the wolves alone, it seems! I thought I was part of you?"_

Suddenly as if recognizing she was not alone and had hope for their eyes shone even brighter. It seemed to the audience that each wolf shone in its eyes colours.

Harry had also recognized last one as his dance partner Daphne.

_You love me and I froze in time. Hungry for the flesh of mine. "_

Suddenly the red eyed wolf fell behind as slowly a surrounding appeared while he vanished. It featured a rising meadow to a cliff narrowing to a small space at the top. As the wolves ran up the meadow two cloaked figures appeared behind them, hunting them, firing spells at them.

_"But I can't compete with the shewolf who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes, cause I'm falling to pieces?_

_I'm falling to pieces"_

At the top the group turned around to wait for their two enemies. The two halted before them not attacking, but summoning more smaller dark cloaked figures, who attacked them while the beat of the music rose up again. The four wolves rose a sparkling shield that banished the their opponents. With the quickening the wolves cried out and the shield once raced through the great hall lightening the great hall up again while leaving small crystals in the air behind and vaporising the smaller enemies leaving the two big ones behind.

At the last

_"falling to pieces"_

all four wolves jumped at the two figures, the rest of the scene exploding in spikes pulsing with the beat.

Then a bright light swallowed the group of wolves and the two figures leaving behind the pulsing hall. With the repeating of the chorus melody the wolves reappeared jumping out of the light. While they ran next to each other the became one, all fusing with the yellow eyes wolf who then stopped as the beat dropped and the dead body of the red eyed wolf lay before her.

As the voice sang again the scene vanished slowly with Luna reappearing spinning around herself with her wand directed outward slowing down until she stopped when the music was over.

Luna herself had tears in her eyes as she bowed to the audience and fell to her knees.

No one first recognized what was happening until her upper body hit the floor.

As Harry's mind sprang to action again and began to process what he had seen he turned to Hermione and so her still freely crying as they rush to Luna's help.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a thought on the story in form of a review and be ready for the main story_


End file.
